Cytaty Wigfrid (RoG)
250px Ta strona zawiera angielskie oraz polskie komentarze Wigfrid, które postać mówi, gdy gracz zbada jakiś przedmiot lub obiekt. Obiekty można badać za pomocą przycisku Shift. Postać ta dostępna jest dla graczy posiadających rozszerzenie Panowanie Gigantów. 40pxWigfrid (DLC) ' Narzędzia' Siekiera - "Tö chöp and deströy!" - "Do rąbania i demolki!" Złota Siekiera - "A tööl öf göld!" - "Narzędzie ze złota!" Łopata - "I'd prefer a ship burial, but it might have use." - "Wolałabym znaleźć cmentarzysko statków, ale to też się nada." Złota Łopata - "Digging like a king!" - "Kopanie niczym król!" Kilof - "I can use it tö get preciöus spear and helm materials." - "Mogę tego użyć, aby zdobyć materiały na cenny hełm i włócznię!" Złoty Kilof - "Göld för göld." - "Złoto za złoto." Brzytwa - "A small blade, but a blade nönetheless." - "Małe ostrze, ale zawsze ostrze." Brzytwa (próba ogolenia obudzonego bawoła) - "I'm nöt göing tö try that while he's awake." - "Nie będę próbować zanim nie zaśnie" Młot - "Möre fit för laböur than battle." - "Bardziej nadaje się do ciężkich robót niż walki." Widły - "A weapön för farmers." - "Broń dla rolników." Oświetlenie Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko ''' : Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (wysoki ogień) - "The fire röars!" - "Ogień ryczy!" : Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (normalny ogień) - "Warm fire, warm Wigfrid." - "Ciepły ogień, ciepła Wigfrid." : Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (niski ogień) - "Fire's slöwly dying." - "Ogień powoli umiera." : Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (żar) - "That fire's nearly dead." - "Ogień prawie umarł." : Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (wypalone) - "And the light flickers öut." - "Tak oto światło wygasło." '''Inne Pochodnia - "Perfect för a nighttime assault." - "Doskonała pomoc w trakcie nocnych natarć." Pochodnia (wypalona) - "My light is quenched!" - "Moje światło wygasa!" Kask górnika - "A lighted helm! För the darkness!" - "Świecący hełm! Idealny, gdy nastanie ciemność!" Dyniowa latarnia - "Dö yöu wish tö fight, vegetable?" - "Chcesz walczyć, warzywo?" Latarnia - "A lantern för the darkness." - "Latarnia odpędzi ciemność." Przetrwanie Plecak - "A pörtable armöury." - "Przenośna zbrojownia." Świński plecak - "The pig died with hönör and gave tö me this pack." - "Świnia zginęła z honorem, oddając mi plecak." Worek Krampusa - "I can fit everything in here!" - "Mogę w nim pomieścić wszystko!" Pułapka - "A well cönstructed trap. I will have my meal." - "Dobrze skonstruowana pułapka. Będę miała co jeść." Pułapka na ptaki - "I'm a cunning raven catcher!" - "Jestem przebiegłą łapaczką kruków!" Siatka - "Tö snatch insects fröm the air." - "By schwytać insekty z powietrza." Wędka - "I'm a ruthless fisherwöman." - "Bezwzględna ze mnie wędkarka." Śpiwór - "A tööl för my naps." - "Narzędzie do moich drzemek." Futrzasty śpiwór - "A luxury fur bed!" - "Luksusowe futrzane łóżko!" Namiot - "Sleep this night, and prepare för battle ön the mörröw." - "Prześpij tę noc i przygotuj się do jutrzejszej walki." Lecznicza maść - "Fill me with life!" - "Napełnij mnie życiem!" Miodowy okład - "Tö heal my battle wöunds." - "Do leczenia moich bitewnych ran." Parasol - "Rain prötectiön made fröm the tröphy öf a hunt." - "Ochrona przeciwdeszczowa stworzona z trofeum myśliwskiego." Kompas - "Nörtheast." - "Północny wschód." Termiczny kamień : Termiczny kamień - "A stöne öf great use!" - "Naprawdę przydatny kamień!" : 32px Termiczny kamień (lodowaty) - "Cöld teeth bite at me!" - "Gryzą mnie zęby zimna!" : 32px Termiczny kamień (zimny) - "The stöne has taken ön cöld!" - "Z kamienia uszło całe ciepło!" : 32px Termiczny kamień (ciepły) - "The stöne has taken ön warmth!" - "Kamień nieco się zagrzał!" : 32px Termiczny kamień (gorący) - "Löge wöuld be pröud." - "Loge byłby dumny." (Loge (Logi) był według mitologii nordyckiej personifikacją ognia.) Jedzenie - Gotowanie Lodówka - "Winter dwells inside!" - "Zima rezyduje wewnątrz!" Farmy Turbo działka rolna i Szybka działka rolna : Turbo działka rolna i Szybka działka rolna - "I can't gröw meat, what's the pöint?" - "Nie mogę wyhodować mięsa, więc po co?" : Turbo działka rolna i Szybka działka rolna (rośnie) - "I am a shieldmaiden, nöt a farmer!" - "Jestem bojowniczką, nie farmerką!" : Turbo działka rolna i Szybka działka rolna (potrzebuje nawozu) - "Ugh, vegetables. I'm nöt sure what I expected..." - "Fuj, warzywa. Nie wiem, czego się spodziewałam." : Turbo działka rolna i Szybka działka rolna (gotowa do zebrania) - "Ugh, vegetables. I'm nöt sure what I expected..." - "Fuj, warzywa. Nie wiem, czego się spodziewałam." Garnek : Garnek - "Nöthing in there." - "Niczego tam nie ma." : Garnek (gotuje się, pozostało dużo czasu) - "Might as well dö sömething while I wait." - "Równie dobrze mogę się czymś zająć w trakcie czekania." : Garnek (gotuje się, pozostało mało czasu) - "Shöuldn't be löng nöw!" - "To już nie powinno potrwać długo!" : Garnek (skończone) - "What have we göt here?" - "Co my tutaj mamy?" : Garnek (niemożliwe umieszczenie obiektu) - "That can't gö in there." - "Tego nie można dodać." Suszarnia : Suszarnia - "A dangly rack för my meats!" - "Podwieszany stojak na moje mięso!" : Suszarnia (w trakcie suszenia) - "It's preparing just the way I like it." - "Przyrządza się dokładnie tak, jak lubię." : Suszarnia (suszenie ukończone) - "Let's eat!" - "Czas zajadać!" Jedzenie - Posiłki mięsne ' Mięso - "The true fruit öf the earth!" - "To prawdziwy owoc ziemi!" Upieczone mięso - "Meeeat!" - "Mięsoooo!" Susz - "Excellent battle prövisiöns." - "Doskonały prowiant na bitwę." Mięso z potwora - "Meat öf the dark beasts." - "Mięso mrocznych bestii." Upieczone mięso z potwora - "Mönster beast steak." - "Stek z mięsa bestii." Potworny susz - "All dried up." - "Całkowicie wysuszone." Kąsek - "A nice meaty snack." - "Smaczna mięsna przekąska." Upieczony kąsek - "Yum, yum, meat snacks." - "Mniam, mniam, mięsna przegryzka." Mały susz - "A small prövisiön för a löng campaign." - "Małe zapasy na długą kampanię wojenną." Udko - "Leg öf beastie, in my belly." - "Noga bestii ląduje w moim brzuchu." Usmażone udko - "Höööööt meat!" - "Gooooorące mięso!" Ryba - "Meat öf the sea!" - "Mięso prosto z morza!" Upieczona ryba - "Jöy!" - "Czysta przyjemność!" Węgorz - "Deliciöus slimy snake fish." - "Przepyszna oślizgła wężowata ryba." Ugotowany węgorz - "Höt eel!" - "Gorący węgorz!" Żabie udka - "Filled with rubbery prötein!" - "Wypełnione gumowatym białkiem!" Pieczone żabie udka - "I like when I can see the bönes sticking öut." - "Lubię, gdy widać wystające z mięsa kości." Skrzydło bazytoperza - "Like the wings öf my helm, önly meatier." - "Zupełnie jak skrzydła na moim hełmie, tylko bardziej mięsiste." Ugotowane skrzydło bazytoperza - "Cööked dark wing." - "Ugotowane złe skrzydło." Trąba koalefanta - "A pöwerful trunk öf a fallen nöt-sö-hairy beast." - "Masywna trąba poległej niezbyt owłosionej bestii." Zimowa trąba koalefanta - "A pöwerful trunk öf a fallen hairy beast." - "Masywna trąba poległej owłosionej bestii." Upieczona trąba koalefanta - "A juicy reward after a hard battle." - "Soczysta nagroda po stoczonej ciężkiej bitwie." Liściaste mięso - "I suppöse it's clöse enöugh." - "Mogę je uznać za wystarczający substytut mięsa." Upieczone liściaste mięso - "Still green, but it'll dö." - "Nadal zielone, ale nada się." '''Jedzenie - Owoce ' Jagody - "Fruits. I dön't like 'em." - "Owoce. Nie znoszę ich." Ugotowane jagody - "Warm red mush." - "Ciepła czerwona papka." Jaskiniowy banan - "Mönkey fööd." - "Jedzenie dla małp." Ugotowany jaskiniowy banan - "Warmed mönkey fööd." - "Podgrzane jedzenie dla małp." Smoczy owoc - "It's very fancy." - "Jest bardzo fantazyjne." Upieczony smoczy owoc - "Grilled fancy fööd." - "Grillowane fantazyjne jedzenie." Durian - "Smells like my battle bööts." - "Śmierdzi jak moje buty bitewne." Ekstra śmierdzący durian - "Why did I cook this again?" - "Dlaczego znów to ugotowałam?" Granat - "Fruity flesh." - "Owocowy miąższ." Kawałek granatu - "Seared fruit flesh." - "Podsmażony owocowy miąższ." 'Jedzenie - Warzywa ' Kukurydza - "A vegetable swörd!" - "Warzywny miecz!" Popcorn - "Pöpped cörn smells gööd." - "Prażona kukurydza ładnie pachnie." Marchewka - "Where's the prötein?" - "A gdzie jest białko?" Ugotowana marchewka - "Sad cööked carröts." - "Smutna ugotowana marchew." Dynia - "It might make a gööd bludgeön, at least." - "Przynajmniej można by zrobić z niej dobrą maczugę." Gorąca dynia - "Piping höt örange mush." - "Wrząca pomarańczowa papka." Bakłażan - "Purpley and bulböus." - "Fioletowawy i kartoflowaty." Duszony bakłażan - "Fööd för the weak." - "Jedzenie dla słabeuszy." Ugotowana mandragora - "She's definitely dead." - "Jest zdecydowanie martwa." Czerwony kapelusz - "This is nöt fööd fit för a warriör." - "To nie jest jedzenie godne wojownika." Ugotowany czerwony grzyb - "I wön't eat it, but it was fun tö put in the fire." - "Nie zjem tego, ale zabawnie było włożyć go do ognia." Zielony kapelusz - "This is nöt fööd fit för a warriör." - "To nie jest jedzenie godne wojownika." Ugotowany zielony grzyb - "Charred by flame ör nöt, it will nöt töuch my lips!" - "Zwęglony przez płomień czy nie, nie tknie moich ust!" Niebieski kapelusz - "This is nöt fööd fit för a warriör." - "To nie jest jedzenie godne wojownika." Ugotowany niebieski grzyb - "I still dön't want tö eat it." - "Nadal nie chcę go zjeść." '''Jedzenie - Potrawy z garnka Obiad z indyka - "A true feast." - "Prawdziwa uczta." Ciasto pudrowe - "What in the name öf the unicörn is this?" - "Co to, na jednorożca, jest?" Paluszki rybne - "Spears öf sea meat." - "Włócznie z morskiego mięsa." Kanapka z żabą - "What a treat!" - "Co za przyjemność!" Mięsny gulasz - "Deliciöus!" - "Pyszności!" Jedzenie - Inne ' Jajko - "Eggy." - "Jajeczne." Usmażone jajko - "Höt egg." - "Ciepłe jajko." Zgniłe jajo - "Ruined för eating, but primed för battle." - "Nie nadaje się już do spożycia, ale do walki jak najbardziej." Jajo wysokiego ptaka - "It will gröw intö a förmidable föe." - "Wyrośnie na budzącego grozę wroga." Jajo wysokiego ptaka (upieczone) - "It was yöu ör me, bird." - "Albo ty, albo ja, ptaku." Nasiona - "Tiny nature bits." - "Malutkie cząstki natury." Upieczone nasiona - Tiny nature bits, cööked tö death." - "Malutkie cząstki natury ugotowane na śmierć." Płatki - "Thank yöu Fröh för this gift!" - "Dzięki Ci, Frohu, za ten dar!" (Frejr to nordycki bóg płodności, urodzaju i bogactwa, który w ''"Pierścieniu Nibelunga" Richarda Wagnera występuje pod imieniem Froh.) Porost - "I picked it. But I wön't eat it." - "Podniosłam to, ale nie mam zamiaru tego zjeść." Miód - "Sticky and gröss." - "Lepki i obrzydliwy." Skrzydła motyla - "A pretty söuvenir." - "Ładny upominek." Masło - "Butter. Might it be gööd ön steak?" - "Masło. Czy może dobrze smakować na steku?" Zgnilizna - "Age has made this fööd gröss, nöt möre wise." - "To jedzenie stało się z wiekiem obrzydliwsze, nie mądrzejsze." '''Nauka Maszyna nauki - "I prefer battle tö science." - "Wolę bitwę od nauki." Silnik alchemiczny - "Perhaps science can enhance my cömbat skills." - "Może nauka może polepszyć moje umiejętności bitewne?" Termometr - "If önly it measured the heat öf battle." - "Gdyby tylko potrafił mierzyć ferwor walki." Deszczomierz - "Förtells the cöming öf rain." - "Przepowiada przybycie deszczu." Piorunochron - "Bring with yöu lightning Dönner!" - "Sprowadź grzmoty i błyskawice!" Piorunochron (naładowany) - Proch Strzelniczy - "Such energy!" - "Co za energia!" Walka Włócznia - "It is nöt my favöured spear, but it will dö the trick." - "Nie jest moją ulubioną włócznią, ale się nada." Kolec macki - "Gööey, but dangeröus. I like it!" - "Maziowaty, ale niebezpieczny. Podoba mi się!" Mięsna maczuga - "A weapön fit för the great dining halls." - "Broń, która pasuje do wielkich jadalni." Bumerang - "För flinging at föes!" - "Do rzucania we wrogów!" Bumerang (uderza postać) - "Urg! I must master the curved weapön." - "Uch! Muszę opanować tę zakrzywioną broń." Dmuchawka - "Pröjectile weapönry!" - "Broń na pociski!" Usypiająca strzałka - "Göödnight tö my föes." - "Dobranoc mym wrogom." Podpalająca Strzałka - "Like the breath öf a dragön." - "Niczym oddech smoka." Kask futbolowy - "A pig's böttöm made my helmet." - "Ze skóry świni powstał mój hełm." Trawiasta zbroja - "Grass prötectiön. That's nöt göing tö last löng." - "Trawiasta ochrona. Nie starczy na długo." Drewniana zbroja - "A börröwed tree vest." - "Pożyczona kamizelka drzewna." Marmurowa zbroja - "Near impenetrable!" - "Prawie niezniszczalna!" Pszczela mina - "It söunds suspiciöus." - "Brzmi podejrzanie." Zębowa Pułapka - "A treacheröus trap." - "Zdradliwa pułapka." Ślimaczy hełm - "A new battle helm för my cöllectiön!" - "Nowy hełm bojowy do mojej kolekcji!" Ślimacza zbroja - "A shield öf sörts." - "Coś w rodzaju pancerza." Struktury Skrzynia - "A place tö störe my helm and spear while I rest." - "Miejsce do przechowywania mojego hełmu i włóczni, gdy odpoczywam." Tabliczka - "A möst well placed sign." - "Doskonałe miejsce na postawienie znaku." Ul - "A sweet böx öf wee warriörs." - "Słodkie pudełko malutkich wojowników." Klatka na ptaki : Klatka na ptaki - "A home för my ravens!" - "Dom dla moich kruków!" : Klatka na ptaki (zajęta) - "Are yöu having a nice time?" - "Dobrze się bawisz?" : Klatka na ptaki (ze śpiącym ptakiem) - Chlew : Chlew - "I did nöt think pigs cöuld make höuses." - "Nie wiedziałam, że świnie potrafią budować domy." : Chlew (zajęty, z zapalonym światłem) - "Cöme öut and gö tö war with me!" - "Wyjdzie i stańcie u mego boku w walce!" : Chlew (zajęty, ze zgaszonym światłem) - "Dö yöu nöt hunger för battle, pig?" - "Nie łakniesz wojny, świnio?" Mury Mur z trawy (w ekwipunku) - "Perhaps my föes will get löst in this hay." - "Być może moi wrogowie zagubią się w tym sianie." Mur z trawy (postawiony) - "A minör deterrent tö attackers." - "Nieznaczny środek do odstraszania agresorów." Drewniany mur (w ekwipunku) - "A mediöcre förtificatiön." - "Mierne obwarowanie." Drewniany mur (postawiony) - "It may impale a föe." - "Może jakiś wróg się na niego nabije." Kamienny mur (w ekwipunku) - "A sturdy wall fashiöned fröm the earth." - "Wytrzymały mur, ostatni krzyk mody prosto z ziemi." Kamienny mur (postawiony) - "My enemies will dash themselves ön the röcks." - "Moi wrogowie rozbiją się o te mury." Murawy Drewniana podłoga - "Wööden flööring, a fine surface för mörtal cömbat." - "Drewniana podłoga, idealne podłoże do walki na śmierć i życie." Szachownicowa podłoga - "Fancy flöör." - "Wymyślna podłoga." Dywan - "It söaks up the blööd öf battle." - "Wchłania całą krew po bitwie." Darń drogi - "The röad tö battle leads wherever I chööse." - "Wszystkie drogi prowadzą do wojny." Darń trawiasta - "A piece öf the battlefield." - "Skrawek pola bitwy." Darń bagienna - "A piece öf the battlefield." - "Skrawek pola bitwy." Darń sawanny - "A piece öf the battlefield." - "Skrawek pola bitwy." Darń leśna - "A piece öf the battlefield." - "Skrawek pola bitwy." Darń kamienna - "A piece öf the battlefield." - "Skrawek pola bitwy." Darń grzybowa - "A piece öf the battlefield." - "Skrawek pola bitwy." Darń szlamowa - "A piece öf the battlefield." - "Skrawek pola bitwy." Darń błotnista - "A piece öf the battlefield." - "Skrawek pola bitwy." Darń kamienna jaskiniowa - "A piece öf the battlefield." - "Skrawek pola bitwy." Darń guano - "A piece öf the battlefield." - "Skrawek pola bitwy." Materiały Lina - "Ströng enöugh tö bind the sails öf my löngship." - "Wytrzymała na tyle, by związać nią żagle mojej łodzi wikingów." Deski - "Grandfather lögs." - "Deski dziadka." Kamienne bloki - "Sölid stöne!" - "Solidny kamień!" Papirus - "This will carry förth the recörd öf my saga." - "Dzięki niemu popchnę naprzód historię w mojej opowieści." Fioletowy kryształ - "It is clöudy with a mysteriöus energy." - "Owiewa go tajemnicza energia." Koszmarne paliwo - "The fuel öf darnkess!" - "Paliwo ciemności!" Magia Mięsna kukła - "I dö nöt knöw why I made this." - "Nie mam pojęcia po co to stworzyłam." Presticylindrator - "It is an absurd machine that makes meat." - "Absurdalna maszyna tworząca mięso." Manipulator cienia - "A mystical thing." - "Mistyczny przedmiot." Fletnia Pana - "I prefer tö face my enemies awake." - "Wolę stawiać czoła moim wrogom, gdy są obudzeni." Mroczna latarnia - "I'm möre cömförtable aröund my öwn fire." - "Lepiej się czuję stojąc przy własnym ognisku." Zbroja nocy - "Ströng, but I find my mind wanders..." - "Wytrzymała, ale źle wpływa na przytomność mojego umysłu." Miecz nocy - "It takes a brave warriör tö wield this swörd." - "Potrzeba odważnego wojownika, by władać tym mieczem." Człowiek orkiestra - "Sing with me! We are the guardians öf Asgard!" - "Zaśpiewaj ze mną! Jesteśmy strażnikami Asgardu!" (Asgard - w mitologii nordyckiej jedna z Dziewięciu Krain zamieszkiwana przez bogów.) Nietoperza pałka - "Wing spear!" - "Skrzydlata włócznia!" Amulet wskrzeszenia - "It's red, and a fighter! Just like me!" - "Jest czerwony i wojowniczy! Zupełnie jak ja!" ("Red" w j. angielskim oznacza również "rudy".) Chłodny amulet - "Cöld jewelry." - "Zimna błyskotka." Koszmarny amulet - "An amulet öf dark pöwers." - "Amulet ciemnych mocy." Płomienne berło - "Wigfrid! Master öf fire!" - "Wigfrid! Władczyni ognia!" Lodowe berło - "A gift fröm Ullr!" - "Podarek od Ullra!" (Ullr - w mitologii nordyckiej zimowy bóg narciarstwa, myślistwa i łucznictwa.) Teleportacyjne berło - "I ride thröugh the air and the sea!" - "Podróżuję przez powietrze i morze!" Ognisko teleportacji - "It will harness my awesöme speed." - "To ujarzmi moją budzącą grozę prędkość." Ognisko teleportacji (nieaktywne) - "It requires purple gems." - "Wymaga dodania fioletowych kryształów." Ubrania Przybory do szycia - "I am nö seamstress, but repairs are necessary sömetimes." - "Żadna ze mnie szwaczka, ale reparacje są czasem konieczne." Wianek - "Flimsy för the fight, pretty för my head." - "Zbyt kruchy do walki, ale wygląda pięknie na mojej głowie." Królicze nauszniki - "Yes, möst practical!" - "O tak, bardzo praktyczne!" Słomiany kapelusz - "A hat för cööling after a raucöus battle." - "Kapelusz do ochłonięcia po hałaśliwej walce." Bawoli kapelusz - "This is göing tö löök gööd ön me, I can tell." - "Z miejsca wiem, że będzie na mnie doskonale wyglądać." Pajęczy kapelusz - "A perfect way tö infiltrate the enemy camp." - "Doskonały sposób na przeniknięcie do obozu wroga." Kapelusz pszczelarza - "My bee helm, öf cöurse." - "Mój pszczeli hełm, naturalnie." Kapelusz z piór - "Seems a bit flashy för battle." - "Trochę zbyt krzykliwy na bitwę." Krzaczasty kapelusz - "För the hunt." - "Na polowania." Czapka zimowa - "Warm, but nöt suitable for cömbat." - "Ciepły, ale nie nadaje się do walki." Tam O' Shanter - "Highland filth!" - "Szkockie paskudztwo!" Cylinder - "It döesn't match my cöstume." - "Nie pasuje do mojego kostiumu." Wytworna kamizelka - "It is a handsöme vest, but it öffers nö prötectiön." - "To okazała kamizelka, ale nie stanowi żadnej ochrony." Przewiewna kamizelka - "It will nöt suffice in the frözen wastes." - "Nie będzie wystarczająca, gdy przyjdą mrozy." Ciepłe ubranie - "The warm pelt öf a bested creature. A fine garment." - "Ciepłe futro pokonanego w walce stwora. Wyśmienity strój." Płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy (DLC) - "Armöur för rain." - "Pancerz przeciwdeszczowy." Laska - "Turns walk tö tröt." - "Przeistacza spacerowy chód w trucht." Starożytne Tulecytowy medalion (spokojny) - "The magic slumbers far fröm here." - "Magia drzemie daleko stąd." Amulet magiluminescencji - "A star captured in an amulet." - "Gwiazda zamknięta w amulecie." Amulet konstruowania - "Enhanced emerald crafting skills!" - "Szmaragdowy ulepszacz zdolności rzemieślniczych!" Amulet leniwego zbieracza - "Gathering has never been sö easy." - "Zbieractwo jeszcze nigdy nie było tak łatwe." Berło leniwego podróżnika - "The staff öf magic mövement." - "Berło magicznego chodu." Gwiezdne berło - "It summöns stars!" - "Pozwala wzywać gwiazdy!" Berło dekonstrukcji - "Twirly green pöwer." - "Wirująca zielona moc." Siekierokilof - "A warriör tööl!" - "Narzędzie prawdziwego wojownika!" Tulecytowa korona - "A cröwn, that fights!" - "Korona zdolna do walki!" Tulecytowa maczuga - "A warriör wand!" - "Różdżka dla wojownika!" Tulecytowa zbroja - "Armöur fit för Ödin himself!" - "Zbroja, której nie powstydziłby się sam Odyn!" (Odyn – najwyższy z bogów nordyckich z dynastii Azów, bóg wojny i wojowników.) Tulecytowy strażnik - "An ancient eyeball öf prötectiön!" - "Starożytne obronne oko!" Tulecytowy strażnik (umieszczony) - "The eye öf the laser göd stares at me." - "Oko laserowego boga wpatruje się we mnie." 60pxNatura - Rośliny Świerk : Świerk - "I feel at höme in the wööds." - "W lesie czuję się jak w domu." : Świerk (ścięty) - "Chöpped döwn by warriör in the wööds!" - "Ścięty przez wojownika buszującego po lesie!" : Świerk (podpalony) - "The wööd's ablaze!" - "Las stoi w płomieniach!" : Świerk (spalony) - "Löge töök that öne." - "Loge go zabrał." (Loge (Logi) był według mitologii nordyckiej personifikacją ognia.) : Świerk (spróchniały) - "A gööd sturdy tree." - "Dobre, wytrwałe drzewo." Kłody drewna - "Wööd is always öf value." - "Drewno jest zawsze w cenie." Kłody drewna (podpalone) - "Flaming lög!" - "Płonąca kłoda!" Węgiel drzewny - "Lööt from Löge the demigöd." - "Łup od półboga Loge." Szyszka - "This baby tree is well prötected by spiky armöur." - "To młode drzewko jest doskonale chronione przez swój kolczasty pancerz." Szyszka (zasadzona) - "It has shed its armöur. Gröw, baby tree!" - "Zrzuciło swój pancerz. Rośnij, drzewko!" Kolczaste drzewo : Kolczaste drzewo - "A warriör tree." - "Drzewo-wojownik." : Kolczaste drzewo (ścięte) - "My battleaxe always wins." - "Moja bojowa siekiera zawsze zwycięża." : Kolczaste drzewo (podpalone) - "It's ablaze!" - "Stanęło w płomieniach!" : Kolczaste drzewo (spalone) - "Burnt." - "Spalone." Marmurowe drzewo : Marmurowe drzewo - "Even the winds wön't knöck this tree döwn." - "Nawet wiatr nie zdoła powalić tego drzewa." Całkowicie normalne drzewo : Całkowicie normalne drzewo - "A tree öf life, but it is nöt Yggdrasil." - "Drzewo życia, jednak nie jest to Yggdrasil." (W mitologii nordyckiej Yggdrasil było "Drzewem Strasznego", czyli Odyna - gigantycznym drzewem, na którym znajdowały się różne światy.) Żywa kłoda - "Burning this magic wöuld seem a waste." - "Podpalenie tej magii byłoby marnotrawstwem." Sadzonka : Sadzonka - "I will make it intö a spear." - "Przerobię to na włócznię." : Sadzonka (zebrana) - "I have slain the small tree!" - "Zgładziłam to miniaturowe drzewo!" : Sadzonka (podpalona) - "Nööö! My spears!" - "Nieee! Moje włócznie!" Sadzonka (wykopana) - "I think I'll return this tö the earth göddess." - "Myślę, że zwrócę to bogini ziemi." Patyki - "Gööd för making spears." - "Doskonałe do tworzenia włóczni." Trawa : Trawa - "That cöuld be useful." - "Może się przydać." : Trawa (zebrana) - "It fell tö my might." - "Poddała się mej mocy." : Trawa (jałowa) - "The life has göne fröm it." - "Uciekło z niej życie." : Trawa (podpalona) - "Löge lööks upön yöu!" - "Loge patrzy na ciebie z góry!" Sadzonka trawy - "I think I'll return this tö the earth göddess." - "Myślę, że zwrócę to bogini ziemi." Ścięta trawa - "A craftwömen's möst elemental resöurce." - "Podstawowy surowiec rzemieślniczki." Krzak jagodowy : Krzak jagodowy - "A fruit bush." - "Krzak owocowy." : Krzak jagodowy (zebrany) - "The fruits have been snatched." - "Owoce zostały zebrane." : Krzak jagodowy (jałowy) - "Shöuld I put söme turds ön it?" - "Powinnam użyć tu trochę nawozu?" : Krzak jagodowy (podpalony) - "A fruit bush." - "Krzak owocowy." Krzak jagodowy (wykopany) - "I think I'll return this tö the earth göddess." - "Myślę, że zwrócę to bogini ziemi." Trzcina : Trzcina - "Thöse are söme hardy reeds." - "Odporna trzcina." : Trzcina (zebrana) - "Cut döwn in their prime." - "Zerwana w okresie rozkwitu." : Trzcina (podpalona) - "See yöu in Asgard, reeds!" - "Do zobaczenia w Asgardzie, trzcino!" (Asgard - w mitologii nordyckiej jedna z Dziewięciu Krain zamieszkiwana przez bogów.) Cięta trzcina - "I cleaned all the bugs öut! Then I ate them." - "Oczyściłam ją z wszelkich robaków. Potem je zjadłam." Wabiąca roślina : Wabiąca roślina - "Finally! A useful vegetable!" - "W końcu! Użyteczne warzywo!" Mięsista bulwa - "Perhaps I will be a meat farmer after all!" - "Może jednak zostanę mięsnym rolnikiem!" Obserwująca roślina - "Dön't pöint yöur eyeball at me föliage!" - "Nie patrz tak na mnie, roślino!" Inne rośliny Kolczasty krzak - "A shrub ön guard." - "Krzew na straży." Kolczasty krzak (po zebraniu) - "Argh, I've been pöked!" - "Argh, trafiło mnie!" Bagienna roślina - "Pönd föliage." - "Roślina stawowa." Kwiaty - "A flöwer fröm Freia." - "Kwiat od Frei." (Freja - bogini nordycka, była bóstwem wegetacji, miłości, płodności i magii.) Złe kwiaty - "Söme evil plagues this flöra." - "Ta flora to jakaś zła zaraza." Mroczne płatki - "These were nöt made by Fröh." - "Nie stworzył ich Froh." (Frejr to nordycki bóg płodności, urodzaju i bogactwa, który w "Pierścieniu Nibelunga" Ryszarda Wagnera występuje pod imieniem Froh.) Nasiona (konkretny typ) - "Tiny nature bits." - "Malutkie cząstki natury." Marchewka (zasadzona) - "A wee rööt vegetable." - "Maleńkie zakorzenione warzywo." Grzyby Czerwony grzyb - "At least it's göt a nice cölöur." - "Przynajmniej ma ładny kolor." Czerwony grzyb (schowany) - "Gööd riddance." - "Krzyżyk na drogę." Czerwony grzyb (zebrany) - "Umami ör nöt, I dön't want it." - "Posmak białek czy nie, nie chcę tego." Zielony grzyb - Zielony grzyb (schowany) - "Hide, cöward." - "Chowaj się, tchórzu." Zielony grzyb (zebrany) - "Terrible!" - "Paskudny!" Niebieski grzyb - Niebieski grzyb (schowany) - "Gööd, it's hiding." - "Dobrze, ukrywa się." Niebieski grzyb (zebrany) - "Hmm, a blue öne." - "Hmm, ten jest niebieski." 50pxNatura - Obiekty Ul : Ul - "Always buzzing, always plötting." - "Wiecznie bzyczą, wiecznie spiskują." Gniazdo zabójczej pszczoły - "Bees öf war!" - "Wojenne pszczoły!" Plaster miodu - "Wöuldn't make much öf a cömb." - "Plastra na ranę z niego nie zrobię." (Gra słów; Plaster miodu po angielsku to honeycomb, "comb" oznacza również "grzebień", więc dosłownie brzmiałoby to: "Grzebienia z niego nie zrobię", ale że po polsku nie wiadomo by było skąd to się wzięło, przetłumaczyłam to inaczej.) Kopiec Psów Gończych : Kopiec Psów Gończych - "These höunds are truly warriörs." - "Te psy to prawdziwi wojownicy." Odłamki kości (DLC) - "A fallen föe." - "Poległy wróg." Psi ząb - "A töken öf my cönquest." - "Symbol mojego podboju." Gniazdo wysokiego ptaka : Gniazdo wysokiego ptaka (puste) - "A yöung bird öf war will be börn söön." - "Młody ptak wojny wkrótce się narodzi." : Gniazdo wysokiego ptaka (z jajkiem) - "A fearsöme warriör lurks inside." - "Przerażający wojownik czai się w środku." Skały Skała - "Smash!" - "Rozwalić!" Kamienie - "Söme pretty nörmal röcks." - "Trochę całkowicie normalnych kamieni." Krzemień - "Vital för spear cönstructiön." - "Niezbędny do budowy włóczni." Saletra - "It cöntains explösive cömpönents." - "Ma w sobie materiał wybuchowy." Marmur - "The warriör stöne!" - "Skała dla wojownika!" Bazalt - "A thöusand mörtals cöuldn't break thröugh this stöne." - "Tysiącu śmiertelników nie udało się przedrzeć przez ten głaz. Samorodek złota - "I am pleased with this göld piece." - "Jestem zadowolona z tego kawałka złota." Nagrobki Nagrobek (1) - "It says 'Milk. Eggs. Bacon." - "Inskrypcja mówi: »Mleko. Jajka. Bekon.«" Nagrobek (2) - "This headstone is blank." - "Ten nagrobek nie ma inskrypcji." Nagrobek (3) - "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." - "Tutaj spoczywa koleś Jakiś-tam. Bla bla bla." Nagrobek (4) - "Hey, that's my name!" - "Hej, tu jest moje imię!" Grób - "Are there treasures beneath the gravestönes?" - "Czy pod nagrobkiem kryją się skarby?" Grób (rozkopany) - "I wanted the lööt!" - "Chciałam forsy!" Pomniki Kamień wskrzeszenia - "It hölds me back fröm Valhalla." - "Powstrzymuje mnie przed udaniem się do Walhalli." (Walhalla – w mitologii nordyckiej miejsce przebywania poległych w chwale wojowników, których z pola bitwy zabierały walkirie.) Statua Harfy - "It must be Gunnar. The snakes töök his head." - "To musi być Gunnar. Węże zabrały jego głowę." (Gunnar - bohater dramatu muzycznego Ryszarda Wagnera - "Pierścień Nibelunga") Marmurowy filar - "Fit för a palace!" - "Nadaje się do pałacu!" 65px|link=Podejrzany stos ziemi Ślady koalefanta : Podejrzany stos ziemi - "A small hill öf earth." - "Mały kopczyk ziemi." : Ślady koalefanta - : Ślady koalefanta (zgubiony trop) - : Ślady koalefanta (podążanie za tropem) - "Keep quiet, the creature is near." - "Zachowaj ciszę, stwór jest blisko." Piórka Czarne piórko - "A töken fröm the ravens!" - "Symbol kruków." Czerwone piórko - "Red like my hair." - "Czerwone jak moje włosy." Azurowe piórko - "Winter's feather." - "Zimowe pióro." Rzeczy Drewniana Rzecz - "A bridge tö anöther wörld." - "Most do innego świata." Drewniana Rzecz (częściowo złożona) - "The bridge is incömplete." - "Most nie jest dokończony." Drewniana Rzecz (w pełni złożona) - "Tö Asgard!" - "Do Asgardu!" (Asgard - w mitologii nordyckiej jedna z Dziewięciu Krain zamieszkiwana przez bogów.) Pierścieniowata Rzecz - "It appears similar tö the Bifröst." - "Wygląda podobnie do Bifrostu." (Bifröst – w mitologii nordyckiej tęczowy most łączący świat śmiertelników, Midgard, ze światem bogów, Åsgardem.) Korbowata Rzecz - "A sturdy crank." - "Wytrzymała korba." Pudełkowata Rzecz - "Perhaps this hölds the secret tö this land's Bifröst." - "Być może skrywa sekret dostania się do Bifrostu w tym świecie." Metalowa Okrągła Rzecz - "Nö decency. It's nöt even metal meat." - "Zero przyzwoitości. To nawet nie jest metalowe mięso." Pozostałe obiekty Zrujnowany dom - "Is this dwelling made öf fish?" - "Czy ten dom jest zrobiony z ryby?" Głowa merma - "I cöuld smell it fröm back there!" - "Dało się ją wyczuć z daleka!" Głowa świni - "This is savagery." - "To barbarzyństwo." Skóra świni - "The hide öf a pig creature." - "Wyprawiona świńska skóra." Świńska pochodnia - "Dö these pigs worship Löge?" - "Czy te świnie oddają cześć Loge?" (Loge (Logi) był według mitologii nordyckiej personifikacją ognia.) Kościane oko - "Whö are yöu?" - "Kim jesteś?" Kościane oko (śmierć Chestera, zamknięte) - "The eyeball is tired." - "Oko jest zmęczone." Oko Jeleniocyklopa - "Hmm, shall I eat it?" - "Hmm, powinnam je zjeść?" Króliczy kłębek - "Can I put it in my hair?" - "Mogę go umieścić we włosach?" Żądło - "The swörd ön the back öf a bee." - "Miecz umieszczony na odwłoku pszczoły." Tunel robaka (zamknięty) - "Döes it swallöw thöse fallen in battle?" - "Czy to połyka poległych w walce wojowników?" Tunel robaka (otwarty) - "Its maw welcömes me." - "Jego brzuch mnie wita." Tunel robaka (po odbytej podróży) - "That was a slöppy adventure." - "To była brudna przygoda." Staw - "Sömething lurks in the deep." - "Coś czai się w głębi." Szkielet - "Rest easy in Valhalla." - "Spoczywaj w pokoju w Walhalli." (Walhalla – w mitologii nordyckiej miejsce przebywania poległych w chwale wojowników, których z pola bitwy zabierały walkirie.) Gruczoł pająka - "Ripped fröm the abdömen öf a slain spider." - "Wyprute z odwłoku zgładzonego pająka." Jedwab - "Useful för binding and för remembering victöries past." - "Przydatne do oprawienia i zapamiętania dawnych zwycięstw." Kokon pająków - "Crush them at the söurce!" - "Zmiażdżmy ich u źródła!" Jajo pająka - "I cöuld squash these but I'd miss öut ön möre battles." - "Mogłabym je rozgnieść, ale wtedy ominęłoby mnie więcej walk." Nora królika - "Shöwtime, rabbits!" - "Czas na show, króliki!" Bawola sierść - "I dö löve wöölly things." - "Uwielbiam wełniane rzeczy." Bawoli róg - "Makes me löng för battle." - "Sprawia, że pragnę walki." Obóz Morsa (zimą) - Obóz Morsa (latem) - "They have departed för a great jöurney." - "Udali się na długą podróż." Kieł morsa - "Rended fröm the möuth öf the sea beast." - "Wydarty z paszczy morskiej bestii." Skóra macki - "A töugh hide." - "Twarda skóra." 40pxNatura - Jaskinie Zapadlisko (zasypane) - "What treasures lie beneath?" - "Jakież skarby skrywa jego wnętrze?" Zapadlisko (odkopane) - "Tö the underwörld!" - "Do podziemi!" Lina prowadząca na powierzchnię - "Back tö öpen skies!" - "Z powrotem na powierzchnię!" Niebieskie grzybowe drzewo - "What is this magic?" - "Co to za magia?" Czerwone grzybowe drzewo - "I dö like its glöw." - "Podoba mi się jego blask." Zielone grzybowe drzewo - "I dön't care för mushrööms." - "Grzyby mnie nie interesują." Świecący kwiat - "And it lit up the night, upön the darkest höur." - "I oto rozświetlił noc w tę najczarniejszą godzinę." Świecąca bulwa - "Glöw!" - "Świeci się!" Świetlista jagoda - "Glöwing treasure, I can't resist!" - "Jaśniejący skarb, nie mogę się powstrzymać!" Stalagmit - "Cave böulder." - "Jaskiniowy głaz." Strzelisty stalagmit - "A pöinty röck öf sörts." - "Coś w rodzaju szpiczastego głazu." Spilagmit - "Webbing, never a gööd sign." - "Oblepiony pajęczyną, to nie wróży nic dobrego." Kopiec Slurtle - "Nöt where I'd chööse tö hang my helm." - "Nie powiesiłabym swojego hełmu w takim miejscu." Królikarnia - "What am I tö dö with a carröt that big?" - "Co niby mam zrobić z tak ogromną marchewką?" Grota małp jaskiniowych - "What's in the barrel?" - "Co się kryje w środku?" Paproć - "Föliage fröm the dark ages." - "Listowie z mrocznych wieków." Listowie - "A cöllectiön öf ferns." - "Kolekcja paproci." Bananowiec jaskiniowy - "A flimsy mönkey tree." - "Spróchniałe małpie drzewo." 50pxNatura - Ruiny Antyczny pomnik - "Treasure with mysteriöus aura." - "Skarb owiany tajemniczą aurą." Antyczna stacja pseudonauki - "This crafts better be gööd." - "Oby dało się w niej stworzyć coś wartościowego." Antyczna stacja pseudonauki (zniszczona) - "This crafts better be gööd. I can repair it." - "Oby dało się w niej stworzyć coś wartościowego. Mogę ją naprawić." Zepsuci mechaniczni - "It's önly a pile öf fallen warriörs. I can repair it." - "To tylko sterta poległych wojowników. Mogę ich naprawić." Relikty - "Fit för Asgard." - "Nadawałoby się do Asgardu." (Asgard - w mitologii nordyckiej jedna z Dziewięciu Krain zamieszkiwana przez bogów.) Róg antycznego strażnika - "Can I add this tö my helmet?" - "Mogę tym upiększyć swój hełm?" Porost jaskiniowy - "Sky blue nönsense plant." - "Błękitna bzdurna roślina." Zdobiona skrzynia - "It cöntains a mystery." - "Skrywa w sobie tajemnicę." Koszmarne światło - "It harnesses the dark pöwers fröm beneath." - "Skrywa ciemne moce z wnętrza ziemi." Tulecyt - "A strength öf this material is gargantuan!" - "Wytrzymałość tego surowca jest gigantyczna!" Tulecytowy mur - "Önly the finest barriers för my fört." - "Tylko najlepsze zapory do mojego fortu." Tulecytowy mur (w ekwipunku) - "Önly the finest barriers för my fört." - "Tylko najlepsze zapory do mojego fortu." 50pxStworzenia - Potwory Mechaniczni Mechaniczny skoczek - "I sense battle!" - "Wyczuwam bitwę!" Mechaniczny goniec - "This öne needs a gööd smack." - "Temu przyda się porządne uderzenie." Mechaniczna wieża - "Chaaaarge!" - "Do atakuuuu!" Uszkodzony mechaniczny skoczek - "I dön't think I'd ride that hörse." - "Nie sądzę, że będę ujeżdżać tego konia." Uszkodzony mechaniczny goniec - "Watch för his blasts!" - "Uważaj na jego świetliste kule!" Uszkodzona mechaniczna wieża - "Yöu dön't frighten me!" - "Nie przerazisz mnie!" Psy gończe Pies gończy - "Fenrir's spawn!" - "Potomek Fenrira!" (Fenrir – w mitologii skandynawskiej ogromny wilk. Charakterystyczne było u niego to, że z racji swoich rozmiarów podczas ziewania jego szczęka dotykała nieba, a żuchwa ziemi.) Czerwony pies gończy - "The flamed öne has nö mercy." - "Ten płomienny nie zna litości." Niebieski pies gończy - "Teeth öf fröst!" - "Kły mrozu!" Pająki Pająk - "Eight legs and still nö match för me!" - "Ma osiem nóg, a i tak nie stanowi dla mnie żadnego wyzwania!" Pająk (uśpiony) - "I will allöw it a fair fight and wait 'til it wakes." - "Pozwolę mu na równą walkę i poczekam, aż się zbudzi." Pająk wojownik - "The champiön öf the spiders. Tö battle!" - "Mistrz spośród pająków. Do ataku!" Pająk wojownik (uśpiony) - "It is cöwardly tö attack a sleeping enemy." - "Tylko tchórze atakują wrogów, gdy ci śpią." Pająk jaskiniowy - "I'll smash yöu!" - "Rozniosę cię w drobny mak!" Pająk spluwacz - "This öne's feisty." - "Ten jest wojowniczy." Wiszący mieszkaniec głębi - "Yöu are sö sneaky!" - "Jesteś taki podstępny!" Robak głębinowy : Robak głębinowy (na powierzchni) - "It's a... thing." - "To jest... Coś." : Robak głębinowy (pod powierzchnią) - "It's a... thing." - "To jest... Coś." Świniopodobne Merm - "Die söggy beast fish!" - "Giń, bagienna rybna bestio!" Świniołak - "It has been tainted by Fenrir." - "Został skażony przez Fenrira." (Fenrir – w mitologii skandynawskiej ogromny wilk. Charakterystyczne było u niego to, że z racji swoich rozmiarów podczas ziewania jego szczęka dotykała nieba, a żuchwa ziemi.) Morsy MacTusk - "Thöse tusks cöuld pierce even the finest armöur." - "Te kły zdołałyby przebić najlepszą zbroję." WeeTusk - "A spawn öf the evil tööthed seal." - "Potomek złego uzębionego morsa." Pozostałe potwory Grue - "Shöw yöurself!" - "Pokaż się!" Grue - "Cöward!" - "Tchórz!" Wysoki ptak - "Fearsöme bird! But I am nöt afraid." - "Upiorny ptak! Lecz mnie nie przerazi." Krampus - "Yöu dön't scare me göat!" - "Nie boję się ciebie, kozo!" Macka - "It lööks fierce. Intö the fray!" - "Wygląda na agresywną. Do boju!" Bazytoperz - "Dark winged meat." - "Ciemnoskrzydłe mięso." Duch - "A spirit trapped between wörlds." - "Dusza uwięziona między światami." Ślizgacz - "Fur föe thinks she's a hat!" - "Futrzasty nieprzyjaciel myśli, że jest czapką!" 50pxStworzenia - Zwierzęta neutralne Bawoły Bawół - "Ancient wööllen beasts!" - "Starożytna wełniana bestia!" Bawół (uśpiony) - "Söunds like Aunt Hilda." - "Brzmi jak ciotka Hilda." Bawół (ogolony) - "Are yöu cöld withöut yöur wööls?" - "Marzniesz bez swojej sierści?" Pszczoły Pszczoła - "Wee warriörs! I dön't knöw if I like them." - "Malutcy wojownicy! Nie jestem pewna czy je lubię." Pszczoła (schwytana) - "Easy nöw!" - "Tylko spokojnie!" Króliki Wielki królik - "I want tö eat yöu." - "Mam ochotę cię zjeść." Beardlord - "I want tö eat yöu." - "Mam ochotę cię zjeść." Koalefanty Koalefant - "Dear creature, I am göing tö eat yöu." - "Szanowny stworze, mam zamiar cię zjeść." Zimowy koalefant - "Pöör unsuspecting meat beast." - "Biedna, niczego niespodziewająca się złożona z mięsa bestia." Pozostałe zwierzęta neutralne Świnia - "Will yöu fight alöngside me, pig?" - "Zawalczysz u mego boku, świnio?" Skalny homar - "He may be a wörthy cömbat cömrade." - "Może się okazać cennym towarzyszem broni." Pingwin - "Birds öf the sea, cöme fröm afar." - "Przybyłe z daleka morskie ptactwo." Małpa jaskiniowa - "I dön't trust him." - "Nie ufam jej." Slurtle - "Yöu are angel. Öf nasty." - "Jesteś aniołem. Koszmarności." Snurtle - "I like his helmet." - "Podoba mi się jego hełm." 60px Stworzenia - Zwierzęta pasywne Motyle Motyl - "It is sört öf nice." - "Jest całkiem ładny." Motyl (schwytany) - "Caught!" - "Schwytany!" Ptaki Czerwony Ptak - "Red like blööd." - "Czerwony niczym krew." Czerwony Ptak (schwytany) - "I prefer yöur black brethren." - "Wolę twojego czarnego brata." Śnieżny ptak - "This bird knöws aböut the cöld." - "Ten ptak zna się na zimnie." Śnieżny ptak (schwytany) - "Such fluffy feathers." - "Cóż za puszyste piórka." Kruk - "Raven friend!" - "Kruczy przyjaciel!" Kruk (schwytany) - "Tögether again." - "Znowu razem." Mały ptak - "Yöu are nöt fierce yet, bird." - "Jeszcze nie dorosłeś do bycia agresywnym, ptaszku." Gobbler - "Yöu cannöt run förever!" - "Nie możesz wiecznie uciekać!" Króliki Królik - "Jump intö my möuth!" - "Wskocz do moich ust!" Królik (schwytany) - "There is nö escape!" - "Nie ma ucieczki!" Beardling - "Jump intö my möuth!" - "Wskocz do moich ust!" Beardling (schwytany) - "There is nö escape!" - "Nie ma ucieczki!" Małe bawoły Mały bawół - "Mini beastie." - "Mała bestyjka." Mały bawół (uśpiony) - "Mini beastie." - "Mała bestyjka." Świetliki : Świetliki - "Tiny fairy lights aglöw!" - "Malutkie wróżki promieniują światłem!" : Świetliki (schwytane) - "I höld the light!" - "Trzymam światło!" Mandragora : Mandragora - "A rutabaga!" - "Brukiew!" : Mandragora (podążająca za postacią) - "She just wants tö gö ön a rutabaga saga." - "Chce tylko zostać bohaterką powieści o brukwi." : Mandragora (martwa) - "The cörpse öf the rutabaga" - "Zwłoki brukwi." : Mandragora (efekt omdlenia postaci) - (Nie występuje, Wigfrid nie je mandragor.) Pozostałe zwierzęta pasywne Kret (DLC) - "He digs withöut abandön." - "Kopie bez opamiętania." Chester - "Dön't wörry, I wön't eat him." - "Nie martw się, nie zjem go." Król świń - "Is it pig-Ödin?" - "Czy to Odyn w świńskiej postaci?" (Odyn – najwyższy z bogów nordyckich z dynastii Azów, bóg wojny i wojowników.) 50pxStworzenia - Zwierzęta agresywne Zabójcze pszczoły Zabójcza pszczoła - "A challenger!" - "Przeciwnik!" Zabójcza pszczoła (schwytana) - "A cönquered föe." - "Pokonany wróg." Żaby Żaba - "I'd like söme frög bööts söme day." - "Chciałabym kiedyś posiadać buty zrobione z żaby." Żaba (uśpiona) - "It sleeps." - "Śpi." Komary Komar - "Ugh, these things are useless." - "Uch, te stworzenia są bezużyteczne." Komar (schwytany) - "Settle demön fury!" - "Ujarzmiona demoniczna furia!" Świnie strażnicy Świnia strażnik - "He's battle ready, I can tell." - "Jest gotowa do walki, widzę to gołym okiem." 60pxStworzenia - Naczelni przeciwnicy Drzewiec - "That's an ancient wöödland being." - "To starożytna istota leśna." Pajęcza królowa - "Finally, a true test öf my abilities." - W końcu, prawdziwy test moich umiejętności." Jeleniocyklop - "Rays will shine thröugh my spear and pöke öut yöur eyeball!" - "Promienie będą lśnić na mojej włóczni, gdy wydłubię ci nią oko!" Monstrualna macka - "A töwering tentacle föe." - "Gigantyczna wroga macka." Antyczny strażnik - "What wönders! Let's duel." - "Cóż za cudo. Stoczmy pojedynek." 40pxRóżne przedmioty Schemat - "Öh, a map! Nö, wait. That's wröng." - "Och, mapa! Nie, chwila. To nie to." Przekładnie - "These might löök nice glued tö my helm." - "Będą się ładnie prezentować przyklejone do mojego hełmu." Przekładnie (próba zjedzenia) - "This is nöt fööd fit för a warriör." - "To nie jest jedzenie godne wojownika." Popiół - "The flames' remains." - "Pozostałości po płomieniu." Broda - "Fur öf the crazies." - "Futro szaleńców." Nawóz - "If önly I cöuld use it as camöuflage fröm predatörs." - "Gdybym tylko mogła użyć go do stworzenia kamuflażu, by ukryć się przed drapieżnikami." Guano - "Hmm, dark wing turds." - "Hmm, odchody ciemnoskrzydłych." Kryształy Czerwony kryształ - "It is höt tö the töuch." - "Gorący w dotyku." Niebieski kryształ - "An icy blue sapphire." - "Lodowatoniebieski szafir." Żółty kryształ - "A yellöw beaut." - "Żółte cudo." Zielony kryształ - "An emerald stöne." - "Szmaragdowy kamień." Pomarańczowy kryształ - "A stöne öf örange." - "Pomarańczowy kamień." Przedmioty grobowe Stopione kulki - "Töys dö nöt interest a great warriör such as I." - "Zabawki nie interesują tak wyśmienitej wojowniczki, jaką jestem." Fałszywy Kazoo - "Accömpaniment för the söng öf my triumphs." - "Akompaniament do mojej triumfalnej pieśni." Węzeł gordyjski - "Even my spear cannöt undö this knöt." - "Nawet moja włócznia nie zdoła rozplątać tego węzła." Gnom - "A peculiar small man." - "Osobliwy mały człowieczek." Mały statek kosmiczny - "Will it take me tö Asgard?" - "Czy zabierze mnie do Asgardu?" (Asgard - w mitologii nordyckiej jedna z Dziewięciu Krain zamieszkiwana przez bogów.) Urwane kable - "Useless technölögy." - "Bezużyteczna technologia." Kij i kulka - "Nö time för games! There is battle at hand!" - "Nie ma czasu na zabawę! Nadchodzi wojna!" Korek - "It wöuld make an ökay weapön in a pinch." - "W razie konieczności byłaby z niego względna broń." Szczęka - "A töken öf victöry." - "Symbol zwycięstwa." Leżący robot - "A warriör encased in a fine armöur." - "Wojownik odziany w znakomitą zbroję." Wysuszona macka - "Shörn fröm a hideöus mönster." - "Pozostałość po szkaradnym potworze." 40pxTryb przygodowy Tryb przygodowy (próba nieudana) - "Back tö the Ötherwörld, victöry shall be mine!" - "Z powrotem w Innym Świecie, jeszcze zwyciężę!" Drzwi Maxwella - "Adventure is calling." - "Przygoda wzywa." Statua Maxwella - "Fie, demön!" - "Idź do diabła, demonie!" Szukająca Różdżka : Szukająca Różdżka - "This mysteriöus swörd feels impörtant." - "Ten tajemniczy miecz wydaje się być ważny." : Szukająca Różdżka (faza początkowa) - "A mechanical hunting höund. För the hunt." - "Mechaniczny pies gończy. Do polowań." : Szukająca Różdżka ("zimno") - "All is quiet." - "Cisza." : Szukająca Różdżka ("ciepło") - "We've göt the scent!" - "Podłapaliśmy trop!" : Szukająca Różdżka ("cieplej") - "The höund is excited, we're getting clöser." - "Pies gończy jest podekscytowany, zbliżamy się do celu." : Szukająca Różdżka ("gorąco") - "Söund the hörns! We've arrived!" - "Zadmij w róg! Dotarliśmy!" Koszmarny zamek : Koszmarny zamek - "Shall I unlöck it?" - "Powinnam go uruchomić?" : Koszmarny zamek (gotowy do użycia) - : Koszmarny zamek (złożony) - 40pxKomunikaty Okrzyki bitewne *Ogólny - "Valhalla awaits!" - "Walhalla czeka!" (Walhalla – w mitologii nordyckiej miejsce przebywania poległych w chwale wojowników, których z pola bitwy zabierały walkirie.) *W ataku - "Die bravely little föe!" - "Zgiń dzielnie, mały nieprzyjacielu!" *Do świni - "Valhalla awaits!" - "Walhalla czeka!" *Do pająka - "Spider, meet my spear!" - "Pająku, skosztuj mojej włóczni!" *Do pająka wojownika - "Prepare tö be slain!" - "Szykuj się na zagładę!" Rezygnacja z walki *Ogólny - *W ataku - *Do świni - *Do pająka - *Do pająka wojownika - Cykl dnia *Zmierzch - "The sun is setting, darkness waits nearby." - "Słońce zachodzi, nadciąga ciemność." *Wkraczając w światło - "I step intö the light!" - "Wkraczam w światło!" *Wkraczając w ciemność - "And the curtain falls." - "Kurtyna opada." *Próba zaśnięcia w trakcie dnia - "The sun is high, jöurney ön!" - "Słońce góruje na niebie, wędrówka trwa!" *Próba zaśnięcia, będąc wygłodzonym - *Próba zaśnięcia w trakcie ataku potworów - Ostrzeżenie o nadchodzących potworach *Psy gończe - "The beasts are appröaching..." - "Bestie nadchodzą..." *Jeleniocyklop - Pożywienie *Odczuwając głód - "Höw I löng för a feast!" - "Jakże pragnę uczty!" *Jedząc okropne pożywienie - "Öhh, I dön't feel well." - "Ooch, nie czuję się dobrze." *Jedząc zepsute pożywienie - *Jedząc nadpsute pożywienie - "That was stale beast." - "To był nieświeży zwierz." Pozostałe *Nieudana próba stworzenia przedmiotu - *Pełny ekwipunek - "I'm carrying all I can!" - "Więcej już nie uniosę!" *Trzęsienie ziemi - Kategoria:Cytaty Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:DLC Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów